Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent
by BassDS
Summary: A new foe in the form of the Crimson Order has come to Earth, placing the planet in danger once again, while Geo must help Sonia conquer the despair in her heart, before she is lost. What do you do when the one you fight, is the one you love? FINISHED!
1. Sorrow of the Heart

Well, you all have waited for it for some time now, but finally the first chapter of Star Lovers 3 is here. I've actually had the first chapter done for a week, and I meant to put up two chapters, but things didn't go as planned. Anyway, I think the story I've set is by far my best work, I've played it all out in my head, now I hope it will all work out with it written, so enough of me rambling, enjoy the first chapter of Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent.

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.1 Sorrow of the Heart

4 months have passed since the incident with Meteor G was adverted. No trace of King was found after the incident. Ace was released from the hospital 2 months later, and he and Queentia have started their relationship up again. She and her brother Jack were ordered to be put under watch, with Ace as their supervisor. After the crisis was avoided, everything went back to normal, with Kelvin returning from roaming space to live with his family. After all that happened, Geo got his wish of being with his father once again.

It was Friday as Geo woke up to prepare for school; Mega was snoozing as usual, while Geo grabbed his clothes and took a shower. His relationship with Sonia was also working out, as they spent the weekend at the amusement park last week, but lately, it seemed Sonia was distancing herself from them, which worried him.

"Geo! You better hurry up, you got only ten minutes." Kelvin called to his son.

"I got it taken care of, dad!" he called back.

"Now that he's getting older, I don't know who he takes after anymore." Hope said handing her husband a cup of coffee.

"Does it really matter? He's becoming his own person now." He said as he swooped in to plant a kiss on his wife.

"Looks like he gets his romantics from you." She chuckled.

"Bye mom, dad! See you after school." Geo said as he bolted out the door.

"And he gets his habit of rushing out from you." He said sitting down.

"You're one to talk." Hope replied, giving Kelvin a light pound on the head.

"Hey Mega…has Lyra talked to you about Sonia lately?" Geo said as he walked.

"I have, but Sonia won't even say a thing to Lyra either. Strange really."

"Yea and she hasn't been to school at all this week."

"You might want to talk to her now, before that prez girl tries to drag her to school. Things would be a mess then."

"Luna won't bother her. She's too busy keeping Bud and Zack in line." Geo said as he entered the school. We'll stop by there after school."

Later in the day, the final bell rang as students pulled their umbrellas out and opened them, as the rain poured down hard.

"Let's get out of here before Luna catches up." Geo said looking around as he made a dash toward Sonia's, ignoring the rain affecting his vision.

At Sonia's:

"…" Sonia sat on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Sonia, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Lyra said from the pink Hunter-VG.

"Lyra, enough, ok. I don't want to talk about it." She spoke.

Geo came to the door and grabbed the key hidden in the bush as he unlocked the door, and began to walk up to her room.

"Sonia, it's me." He said walking in as he moved to her bed.

"Geo, please leave…"

"I want to help you Sonia, please. Tell me why you haven't gone to school, or replied to any of my messages."

"I just don't feel like it." She said, trying to cover it up.

"Sonia, I know you better than any-"he said as he was cut off.

"No! You're wrong Geo! Only one person knew me better than anyone!"

"Sonia, what's gotten into you?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, Geo!" she cried, throwing the VG on her bed, and then running out the house.

"Knew?" Mega said dumbfounded.

"Yea, and I think I know who too…" Geo said grabbing the pink VG. "Lyra, you better stay with us for a while."

"Geo…is it who I think it is?" Lyra asked.

"Yea…no doubt." He said heading down the stairs.

Outside on the highest tower in the city, as the sky was covered by more storm clouds, a figure stood on the tip.

"Perfect…She has just what is needed." It chuckled as it vanished.

Backflash

"_How was that song, mama?"_

"_Very good, Sonia. You're getting better every day."_

"_You mean it, mama!?"_

End Backflash

"Mama…" Sonia said looking at a picture of her and her mother as she sat, her clothes soaked.

"I miss you so much…" She said as tears ran down her face.

Elsewhere, three figures watched Sonia from a portal.

"She is the one. With so much negative energy also. Makes me all tingly inside." One being chuckled as the other punched him across the room.

"Oww…now what was that for, Clown!?"

"You insolent twit. Don't forget our true focus here." said the other being walking out from the shadows. "We're far too busy for you to be craving negative human emotion."

"But the human's negativity is oh-so sweet. Not like the negativity on Planet FM."

"Clown is correct, Dread. With Corvus and Virgo dead; we are the last left of the Crimson Order."

"Yea, whatever you say, Gallant."

"Well luckily, thanks to them, we were able to gather what remained of Meteor G's power. And with that girl as the life core system for my newest creation, even the admins shall submit to us." Clown laughed.

"So when can we snatch her up? Hehehe…" Dread chuckled.

"I'll handle it. We can't trust you to do this. You might get things out of hand." Gallant said getting up.

"We don't have all day, so hurry up." Clown said.

"_I don't take orders from you." _Gallant thought to himself.

Back on earth:

"Odd…I could have sworn she would be here." Lyra said looking around a tombstone.

"So it was 3 years ago today, huh." Geo said under his umbrella, looking at the gray sky.

"Geo…there was something I never told you." Lyra began to say.

"What is it, Lyra?"

"The day when I met Sonia and we fought you, when I entered her body, for some reason, I could see her past through her heart. Somehow, I was actually reliving that day as her…she was in so much pain…"

Mega came over and put a claw on Lyra.

"I wonder…how did Sonia's mom die, anyway?"

"That's something she won't even tell me." Lyra said.

"Come on, she's not here, so let's look in a few other places." Mega suggested.

Meanwhile, Sonia walked inside an abandoned building, hoping to get dry as she was completely drenched from the rain.

"Geo probably hates me now after what I said…" she spoke silently as she walked.

As she walked, a portal opened in the sky and Gallant flew out, landing right in front of her.

"Who are you!?"

"That will not matter once I am finished with you." Gallant said.

"Lyra! Let's…" she started to say, but then realized she didn't have her VG with her.

"I need you to come with me, now." Gallant said moving in closer.

"No! Back off!" Sonia screamed.

As she did, Lyra picked it up mentally as she panicked.

"Geo! It's Sonia; she's in trouble!"

"Lyra, are you sure?"

"Positive. I can sense her!" Lyra said.

Geo got to a safe place so no one would see him change.

"Trans Code 003: MegaMan!" he called, then shot up onto the wave road, heading to where Lyra sensed Sonia.

"Just come quietly, I don't want to do anything to you I'd regret." Gallant said.

"What do you want with me?" Sonia said.

"The pain you feel, it is unlike anything we've ever seen. We desire to use it."

"You're not getting anything!" MegaMan said as his SonicSword struck Gallant.

"Geo…" Sonia said.

"Hmm. Well if it isn't Omega-Xis. It's been a while since I saw you."

"Gallant!? Why are you here?" Mega barked.

"That's simple. I'm here to restore honor to the Crimson Order. And the girl behind you is essential to what I have planned."

"You're not getting Sonia!" MegaMan said.

"Foolish boy, I am Gallant Knightos, 2nd in command of the Crimson Order. I have more power than you could ever imagine."

"You aren't getting Sonia!" MegaMan called back.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter!" Gallant said as a cone shaped sword formed on his arm, meeting with MegaMan's blade, causing it to crack.

"Geo, he's too strong! Back away!" Mega said as the blade shattered.

"Spiral Shaver!" Gallant roared as he launched his attack.

MegaMan got knocked to the ground as Gallant walked towards Sonia."

"Come, milady, your destiny awaits." He said placing a finger on her forehead, sending a wave to her body to cause her to pass out, and then he grabbed her in his arm.

"I admit, you are a worthy fighter, but you still must hone your skills more. I feel we shall cross blades again. I look forward to see how I stand against one of the last AM-ians. Train hard, Omega-Xis." Gallant said as a portal appeared under where he stood, and sunk below into it.

"No! Sonia!!!" Geo called as his wave change dispersed.

A few building over, a figure with white hair witnessed the whole incident.

"….." the EM being next to him remained silent.

"Finally…things have been too dull around here." Solo said looking on.

I figured since I made you all wait and got on your nerves with SL2's long updates, I decided to cut straight into the action for this one. Hope this chapter really got you all wanting more, and chapter 2 should be up within a week. I really hope you all enjoy how this installment is going so far, so this is where it ends until the next chapter picks up where this one leaves off.


	2. Shattered

I said you all wouldn't have to wait long. Even with finals coming up for me, I give up my own study time to add to my work, and to give you all something to read. So I went to work and this is the result of that work, so now I'll see you all at the end of the chapter, so until then, enjoy the second chapter of the latest Star Lovers installment. Please Read and Review. Thank you.

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.2 Shattered

"No…Sonia…" Geo said as he struggled to get up.

"Geo…" Sonia said quietly as she vanished into the hole as it sealed.

"Kid, take it easy." Mega said as Geo feel back down onto the ground, passing out.

"Kid, come on; now's not the time to nap!" Mega said as Lyra began to restore Geo's energy.

"Omega-Xis…was that really…" Lyra began to say.

"Yea, I've no doubt it was him." Mega said looking to the gray colored sky as rain poured down.

Elsewhere:

The entire space was covered in complete darkness, with Sonia's body fixated in the middle, floating in a red aura as Gallant stood before her.

"Sorry, Clown, but things aren't going to go your way. I will serve only one individual, and with the remaining power of the fallen queen, I shall serve only you." He said staring down at Sonia.

"I failed you once before, my highness; I will not fail you again." He said as a red orb appeared in his hand and placed it near Sonia's chest.

"Using the pain I sense within you, I will make you the queen's successor, the one I shall only serve." He said as the orb entered Sonia's body, causing her to wake and tremble at the power that was being absorbed by her body.

"Geo….gahhhh…."

Back on earth:

"Will he be fine, Kelvin?" Mega asked his friend as watched him check over his son.

"Yea, he just needs a little bit of rest." Kelvin said as his wife checked on Geo.

"Dad…" Geo said stirring up as he sat straight up.

"Geo, take it easy now, you've been through a lot today." Hope said, a worried look on her face.

"How…did I get home?" he asked, his body feeling like it got hit by a truck.

"I'll be honest, kid; it wasn't easy dragging you home in wave form. Even though you don't weigh anything in your transformed state, I can feel it." Mega said, getting a smack from Lyra.

"Wait…where's Sonia!?" Geo said with a panicked look, then remembered what happened.

"Geo, please just rest now." Lyra calmly said.

"I can't! Not with Sonia in danger!" Geo said trying to get out of bed, only with his father preventing him.

"I know how you feel son, but you need to rest. If you went out there right now, we might lose you, Sonia would lose you, wait until you're healed, that way you'll have a fighting chance." Kelvin said sternly.

"Alright, dad." He finally said with an upset look on his face as his parents walked out.

"This…isn't going to be easy…" Mega said looking out the window as the falling rain hit the ceiling window and soaked the earth.

"Mega, who was that?" Geo asked, looking at the AM-ian.

"His name's Gallant. He was once a leading general in the FM King's army, but shortly after, he defected from them."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was an FM-ian that tried to overthrow Cepheus, calling herself Queen Sapphira. Gallant became her general, and her knight, and four others joined with them, they became known as the Crimson Order. Corvus and Virgo were a part of it, but I guess they defected once the queen was assassinated when the war was about to end." He explained.

"And the others?" Lyra asked.

"It was that sideshow freak Clown and Dread guy." Mega replied.

"That Dread gave me the creeps." Lyra said shivering at the thought of Dread.

"So why's he here in the first place?" Geo said moving a bit so he could face the two.

"He wants revenge, seeing as I helped stop his rebellion once Sapphira was deleted." Mega said. "That's the only possibility."

"_But why Sonia…" _Geo thought lying down on his bed. _"Dad's right though…I'd die out there in my current state. Sonia, just please hold on…" _his mind said as he tried to rest his body so it could heal.

Meanwhile in the Dark Zone:

"I don't understand. Why is her body resisting the power?" Gallant said as he looked onto the red orb trying to enter Sonia.

"Mama…" the semi-conscious Sonia mumbled through the pain.

"Perhaps…it has to do with her will." Gallant spoke as he closed his eyes with his hand on Sonia's forehead, and began to look into her past.

Gallant shut his eyes as he traversed her mind, opening them to appear in a grayed area, filled with tall building and busy streets, then his eyes laid to the sidewalk to see a young Sonia sitting against one of the many buildings, being ignored as people walked past her, like she didn't exist.

"So this is the source of pain and darkness within her…but why does it resist the queen's power?" Gallant asked himself as he viewed more of her past, then his eyes found a part of her memory that was just recent, perhaps a three or four months ago.

"_Will…you form a brotherband with me, Geo"_

"_Why me, Sonia?"_

"_You're the only one, that understands how I feel…and I know how you feel too. We both miss someone we love._

"…_If it means that much to you, I'd be glad to be your brother." _With that, a smile glowed on the girl's face.

"That boy…is the same kid that Omega-Xis is with…" he said as he appeared outside Sonia's body as it still floated.

"So this boy means that much to her, huh? Well then, let us make him the one she despises most." Gallant spoke placing his hand back on her forehead as his eyes began to glow, altering Sonia's past and her feelings for Geo.

"Once the missing link of her memories is corrupted…the transfer of power will be finished…" Gallant spoke quietly as he continued his work.

Back on earth:

A beep came from a silver Hunter VG on a table, as a man turned over on his bed to see what it was.

"Ace, it's a message from Omega-Xis." Came the voice of the EM being within the device.

"One sec, Acid." The young man said looking over to his girlfriend who was still in her peaceful sleep.

He got out from the bed and grabbed the device, and went into the other room to check the message.

A screen appeared from the device with Mega on the other end. "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No, I was just _sleeping_." Shidou said sarcastically.

"We got trouble. A few guys I knew from Planet FM are here on earth, and they aren't here for tea, I can tell you that." Mega said.

"Does Geo know about this?"

"Actually, Geo and I were on the wrong side of a blade today. We got knocked out, and they made off with Sonia. I'm not sure how we'll do this, but are you on board?" Mega asked.

"Yea, but before we do anything, you two better rest. I can tell you took a beating." Ace said to the blue AM-ian.

"Will do. We'll see you at WAXA tomorrow." Mega said as the screen closed.

"Are you going to be up for this sir?" Acid asked.

"Yea, my bones have healed up pretty good, what worries me is what these guys have up their sleeve." Ace said with a worried look.

Back in the Dark Zone:

"Almost there. All that's left is to let the power drain into her body." Gallant said as he knelt down to rest, only to have a dagger come flying into his back, causing him pain.

"So this is where you've been hiding. I thought I gave you strict orders to bring the girl to me." Clown said walking down a glass staircase that led to the zone.

"I…will never serve the likes of you." Gallant retorted.

"Dread, teach our friend here a lesson for being a traitor." Clown chuckled.

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't want to end up on the end of my sword like a shish kabob, you'll do it." Clown said.

"I serve only the queen, Clown, not you!" Gallant said extracting the dagger from his back.

"The queen is dead, quit sulking in the past. You're such a fool."

"Wrong…she lives…heheh." Gallant laughed as Sonia's body became engulfed by a bright red light, and a female figure approached from the orb the light created, wearing a shiny crimson dress without sleeves, and the mark of the Crimson Order glowing on her upper right shoulder, and gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and her hair reached to the middle of her back.

"What did you do, Gallant!?"

"Why, I only fulfilled the queen's dying wish: find and create a successor…"

Mega: Shidou's on board with us, but I don't have a clue how to find Gallant and the others.

Geo: Don't worry, they'll find us. They're bound to attack soon.

Lyra: Geo, that girl in the crimson colored dress…

Geo: Sonia! You're okay!

Crimson Queen: I'm fine Geo…but you won't be. I'll make you pay for what you did to me!!

Geo: Sonia…what are you saying…

Next Time on Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

Rebirth

Geo: Sonia…you've changed…

I think I've possibly gotten better at my writing after reading this over. Anyhow, I've only 3 weeks left of school, so I'll fit in one more chapter before I have to focus for my finals. Once that's done, I'll be back on track with updating Star Lovers 3. So remember, Chapter 3 may be the last update to this story until June 4th has passed, so I'll do my best to write something up for you all, please review if you feel the need, and thank you for reading, and I'll see you all at chapter 3.


	3. Rebirth

BassDS here once again. I apologize for not updating. Currently there are a few family problems I'm involved with, and things aren't looking too good. That's been one of the problems happening around here, that and I have to redo every one of my youtube videos once again. But I plan on getting more work done in my last weeks of summer, so sorry for the wait, and here's chapter 3.

A small reminder: Mistake is on hiatus until SL3 is complete. I got a review on when I would update it, but obviously the person didn't read the hiatus note I placed in the last chapter.

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.3 Rebirth

"Gallant, what did you do!?" Clown said angrily.

"Like I said, I don't serve you. The queen's power now courses through this girl's body; Queen Sapphira's power has chosen her as the successor."

"You fool…do you realize what you've done! You've jeopardized our plan!" Clown said drawing a sword from the sheath on his back.

"Your plans mean nothing now that I exist." Sonia spoke softly.

"Just because you hold the former queen's doesn't mean a thing! You can't rule if you're dead!" Clown said throwing the sword at her.

"Heheh…" she chuckled as an aura surrounded her, the sword dispersing as it hit it.

"Wha…" Clown spoke as the aura extended, knocking him down and keeping him on the floor.

"Your attempts at ending one's life are pitiful." She said as the energy formed a hand and held him in its grasp.

"If you serve and pledge your allegiance to me, I might let you live…" she spoke maliciously.

"And if I refuse?" he grunted out from being in the grip.

"Then death awaits you. Make your choice before I make it for you." She said.

"V…very well…" Clown broke as the hand released him and vanished.

"What are you staring at!?" Sonia said staring over at Dread, her eyes glowing bright red as he hid.

"Good. Now then, let's get going." She said as the Crimson Mark appeared on the upper part of her arm. "There's someone I want to see suffer…"

Lyra looked up at the moon as it shined with the stars, her mind wondering on Sonia's well being.

"Hey. You ok?" Mega said as he appeared behind her.

"This is my entire fault…if I had never chosen her during the FM invasion…"

"Lyra, don't talk like that. If that never happened, just imagine what Sonia's life would be like if you two never met. And if it wasn't for you, she and Geo would never have met, and their hearts would have stayed shattered due to their losses. If you ask me, we actually changed their lives by entering them. Plus you didn't do a thing. I started the invasion when I took the Andromeda key, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. But the past is the past; right now our main focus is getting Sonia back." Mega spoke to her.

"You're right…I guess I was just blinded by fear of losing her…" Lyra said looking to Mega. "Now what I want to know is why you are acting this way to me?" she said as he looked into the night sky and said nothing, a small blush appearing.

"You're so compassionate." She said pecking a kiss on him. "Get some sleep." She said heading back in.

"Maybe because you mean a lot more to me than you think, Lyra." He said in a low voice so that only he could hear.

"Still nothing...I'm getting nowhere with this." Ace said as he searched the city via WAZA's mainframe, searching for any sign of Sonia's captors.

"Ace, you really should get some sleep." his wizard Acid spoke.

"I know, Acid, but I'm a member of the Sattella Police. I just can't sit by and let stuff like this happen." he said taking a sip of his coffee to keep him awake.

"Stubborn as always. I can't see how Queentia can put up with you." Acid joked a bit.

"You know, you have a good point." Ace laughed as the scanner began beeping.

"What's it picking up?" Acid asked as he entered into the computer to view the data.

"I'm not sure how...but it's picking up traces of crimson...but that's impossible. Meteor G was destroyed." Ace said stunned.

"Unless something else is giving off the energy." Acid spoke.

Ace stood up from his chair and placed his trademark white jacket. "I know it's late, but we better inform Geo, before this situation gets anymore dangerous."

"Curse that Gallant! Everything was going smoothly until he pulled this little stunt! Now with that girl here, I can't ascend to my rightful place on the throne!" Clown said angrily as he paced around, trying to figure out a way to use the current situation to his advantage.

"Well well, what's the side show circus reject doing?" Gallant spoke as he appeared.

"Gallant, get rid of the girl. You know very well me and you agreed that I would take the throne in case something should happen to Queen Sapphira."

"Sorry, forgot to tell you I have my fingers crossed that day." Gallant said knocking Clown's leg off the floor, causing him to fall.

"Why you...."

"Listen and listen good," Gallant said grabbing Clown by his collar. "This was the final wish of the queen. She wanted me to seek out an individual with a strong amount of pain in their heart, so that her powers may live on. I faithfully served the queen, and now I shall protect this girl as if she were the queen's own flesh and blood." Gallant said putting him against the wall.

"If you so much as harm a hair on her, I'll personally kill you myself. Because quite frankly, Sapphira didn't trust you, and neither do I!" he said throwing him to the ground as he walked away. "You've been warned."

Clown eyed him with malice as he vanished. "Perhaps I should have killed you too that day..." Clown said regaining his footing.

"_I can't sleep one bit...all I can think about is wondering if Sonia's OK." _he thought as his Hunter began to beep, signifying a new message.

"Hey Geo. Sorry if I woke you up." Ace said over the transmission.

"No. I haven't been able to sleep. You didn't do anything." he replied.

"As much as I want you to get your rest, something came up. If it's OK with you, I'd like to meet you on the National Astro Wave."

"Yea, I'll be there. I just need a few minutes." Geo said as he hung up, slipped out of bed and placed his clothes on, then moved over to tap Mega to wake him up.

"10 more minutes Lyra....that's all I want..." he said in his sleep.

"Mega, wake up, we got some info from Ace." Geo said, as Mega slowly snapped out of his sleeping daze.

"Geo, what did Ace find out?" Lyra asked.

"No clue. He wants us to meet on the Astro Wave." Geo said as Mega entered the Hunter and they transformed.

"Let's get this over with. I at least want a good night's sleep before I go buck wild on anyone." Mega said as Lyra entered the Hunter next to Mega as Geo jumped onto the wave road, heading to the Astro Warp.

"Gallant, have you located him yet?" Sonia asked as she sat on her floating throne.

"I regret to inform you I have not, milady. However, I am confident he will appear." Gallant spoke.

"Tell me...why was I chosen?"

"It was Queen Sapphira's last request. In case something should happen to her, I was to find someone worthy enough to carry her power, and you were the perfect choice. I practically raised her as if she was my own daughter. I was honored to serve her, and it is an honor to serve you." Gallant said knelling down.

"Then if you served her, why did you let her die? Will you do the same to me?"

"It was her orders. She requested to be alone as she entered the FM palace. I wish I had ignored that order...but now I can make up for my mistake by serving you, if you decree it, my queen."

"Very well. You're the only one here I can trust anyway." Sonia replied with an evil smile.

"No my queen. The honor is all mine." Gallant said as he turned to the floating monitor as it picked up an energy signal.

"It's him. I'll go and..." Gallant spoke as he was cut off.

"No...he's mine. It's time I repay him for all he's done." She said standing off of the throne.

"Ace, you here?" MegaMan asked as he looked around.

"Right above you!" came a voice falling down as it landed next to him.

"Ace, what are you doing. You know you can't maintain Acid Ace form for long." MegaMan said as he turned to him.

"Don't worry. I modified Acid so that when we're in EM Human Form, there's no strain on my body."

"Can you just tell us why we're here already? I want to get back to sleep." Mega boasted.

"Arrogant as ever, Omega-Xis." Acid spoke.

"Don't even start, Aciddna." Mega said, poking fun at the nickname Dr. Goodall gave Acid.

"Same to you, Meggers."

"Mega's right. What did you find?" MegaMan asked.

"Well, I tried tracking down their signal at where you first encountered them, but the odd thing is, it's giving off large amounts of Crimson."

"I...kinda know why..." Mega spoke up.

"Mega, you know something we don't?" Geo asked.

"The reason that they're giving off those amounts of Crimson, is because they actually constructed Meteor G. They slayed countless FM-ians as they tried to take the planet over, using their power and turning it into crimson, then they combined it with noise. It was meant to be a last ditch effort on the Order's part. But as soon as it was completed, it vanished. Chances are it drifted off before it could be used on Planet FM."

"And after a few years, that's when it appeared near Earth and King tried to control it." Acid Ace said.

"Had it not vanished, Queen Sapphira would still be alive." came a voice as they looked up as Gallant fell out of a warp.

"Gallant! Where's Sonia!?" MegaMan said as he formed his buster, Acid Ace drawing his blade blaster.

"If you mean the new queen of the Crimson Order, she's right here." Gallant said pointing his thumb behind him as Sonia walked out of a warp.

"Sonia! It's me!" MegaMan said to her.

"I'm not dumb; I know who you are. Now I'm here for redemption." she said coldly.

"Sonia, what are you talking about?" Lyra spoke.

"All my life, people have used me for their own gain...you're one of those people, and for that, I can't let you live." She said as small bits of red armor appeared on her, as a small helmet with a visor formed on her head.

"Sonia, I've never done anything like that to you. Don't you remember, we both helped each other, we became best friends...we were even each other's first Brother..."

"Oh...you mean this?" she said as she slammed her hunter onto the waves, causing it to malfunction and cut off her band with Geo.

"Sonia...what have they done to you...?"

"They've opened me to the truth, and now that I know the truth, I'll only feel pain as long as you still draw breath." She said as a staff formed in her hands, then Gallant jumped at them.

Acid Ace intercepted the attack as his laser blade met Gallant's weapon. "Geo, I'll handle this iron head, you focus on snapping Sonia out of it." he said as he and Gallant fought down the path.

"Sonia, they're lying. We're your friends." Lyra said to her.

"We'd never use you. You mean too much to use." Geo added.

"Like I'd believe that!" she said as she charged at him, narrowly avoiding her swings.

"Wow, she's fast. I think you're getting your butt kicked,kid." Mega said.

"Omega, now is not the time!" Lyra said striking him.

"What's the matter Geo? Fight back!" she said as the staff hit his chest, knocking him back.

"I'm not going to fight back...I don't want to harm you, Sonia..." he said.

"That's nice that you don't want to hit a girl...but that doesn't stop me from hitting you!" she said as she kicked his stomach.

"So...you're the ones that created Meteor G, eh?" Acid Ace said as he and Gallant clashed.

"Yes...but that's the past...let us focus on the current scene of battle!" Gallant said as he pushed his Arm Joust to Acid Ace, only for it to meet with his laser blade.

"At least we agree on something..." he said as they held their weapons, trying to push them further.

"Your combat skills are excellent...you're actually a challenge."

"That's because you're dealing with the pride of the Sattella Police." Acid Ace remarked.

MegaMan fell back into the path, his helmet and visor cracked as Sonia approached.

"It ends here Geo..." she spoke as she stood over him.

"Sonia....no...." he muttered out.

"Thanks for nothing!" she said as she held the staff up and was about to strike until...

"Laplace Blade!" came a voice as an odd shaped sword flew around, striking Sonia as she fell to the path, the sword turning back as it flew into the hand of its owner.

"Rogue!? What have you done!?" MegaMan said struggle to get up.

"Your highness!" Gallant said as he vanished away from Acid Ace, and moved to Sonia's side, picking her up in his arms.

"No...Sonia..." MegaMan said weakly.

"You'll be fine...we'll head back for healing treatment." he said as they vanished into a warp.

"Why'd you hurt Sonia!? She didn't do anything to you!" MegaMan said going up to him.

"I did it to prove a point. You not attacking shows you're pitiful, all because of some sappy feeling, and I wasn't about to allow anyone else to finish you off." he said staring him down.

"That's why you harmed her? Just because of your hate for bonds and me!?" Geo replied with anger.

"If you want to settle this now, I've no qualms about it. Once I'm through with you, I'll obtain the power she possesses." Rogue said moving into his fighting stand.

"Power...that's all you care about..." he said looking down.

"No, all I care about is finishing you for good."

MegaMan turned and started walking away. "I refuse to fight you..." he said.

Rogue could only glare.

"_And I refuse to fight against Sonia..." _He thought.

Clown: Hahaha! This is perfect! With her injured, this is my chance to seize what's rightfully mine!

Geo: Sonia...what did they do to you...I refuse to fight you. I won't"

Mega: Geo's really out of it. I think fighting is the only way we can rescue Sonia. But can he do this?"

Lyra: He has to....we have to..."

Gallant: The one that has harmed you, my queen... he shall suffer a far worse fate!

Next Time on Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.4 Target: Rogue

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now that I have more free time, I can work on SL3 more, but the family issues are still present, but I'll figure something out. Please review when you finish reading. Reviews are much appreciated, but it's your choices. Anyhow, I'm concluding things right now, and expect to see Chapter 4 very soon. BassDS out.


	4. Target: Rogue

BassDS back with a new chapter for Star Lovers 3. One thing I need to say that I've addressed before, Mistake has been placed on a hiatus until Star Lovers 3 is finished. I placed a note on that in the last update for Mistake. But I've been thinking I may give Mistake a revamp once SL3 is finished. Also, this will possibly be the 2nd to last chapter for SL3 in August since I've recently moved to Virginia, and I'm without internet at the moment, and this is being posted at the local library. But during this downtime, I can focus on Star Lovers 3 more. So without any more distractions, enjoy chapter 4 of Star Lovers 3. Remember to Read and Review. Thank you.

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.4 Target: Rogue

"Sonia…" Geo said as he held the pink broken Hunter in his hand, staring down at the device.

"Geo, don't give up on her just like that. That's not the Sonia I know. She would never do anything like that. They're just messing with her mind." Lyra said to him.

"Say that to the bruise marks all over him." Mega jumped in.

"Omega-Xis, shut it!" Lyra growled at him.

"I know…but what if I really lose her this time?" Geo spoke back.

"Lyra's right, kid. Sonia's not in control of her body and mind. Those order goons are controlling her like a puppet. If you ask me, Gallant is the one pulling the strings." Mega replied.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Clown isn't that smart to pull something like that off." Lyra said.

"But…I don't want to fight her…I just can't." Geo murmured.

"Geo…" Lyra said quietly.

"I'm more worried about if she's ok. She took a big hit from Rogue and Laplace…"

"Geo…" Mega said as he moved in front of Geo, and then grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You need to snap out of it! Don't let this get you down, kid! If you helped get your father back, then you're the only one that can get Sonia back! You're the only one that can speak to her heart and show her who she really is!" Mega said to him.

"Mega…" Lyra said shocked.

"Any of this sinking in, kid?" he said letting go of the collar.

"Exactly where is coming from?" Geo said.

"That's what I want to know." Lyra added.

"That doesn't matter. All that does matter is that Mega is right…Sonia needs me, more than ever now." He said standing up, the pink Hunter clutched in his hand.

Gallant stood over Sonia as she rested, recovering from the wound she sustained from Rogue.

"You'll pull through, my queen. For now, just rest." Gallant said as he turned his attention to the radar. "Once I find that Rogue character, I promise I will make him suffer for what he's done to you."

"This is working better than I had planned. If that Murian succeeds in eliminating Gallant, It'll be easier for me to take control of the Order." Clown said overhearing everything behind the closed door as he walked away.

"Gallant is my first obstacle. Once he's gone, that girl will be all the more easier to be rid of." He said as he entered his chamber.

He sat down and pulled his sword out; his finger tracing the edges of the blade.

"But perhaps I should dispatch of Dread first. After all, I can't be carrying any dead weight, hahaha." He chuckled lightly.

"Ace, I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that again." Said a girl with long hair who was faced to Ace.

"I know Queentia. But I'm with the Sattella Police. It's my job. It's no different from when we were in Dealer." He said to her.

"I know…I just don't want to lose you like before…" she said sighing as she sat on the couch. "I just really worry about you, Ace…" she said as he came over and cupped her chin, kissing her lightly.

"I'll be ok, Tia. Don't stress yourself so much." He said getting up. "I have to go meet Geo and plan our next move. I'll be back." He spoke kissing her again and headed for the exit.

Queentia stared down for a few seconds and spoke. "A…Ace..." she started to say, but stopped.

"Yea?" he asked turning his head.

She started to speak, but held it back and said something to replace it. "I'll be here when you get back…"

"Don't worry. It'll take a lot more than those creeps to get rid of me." He said leaving.

"_Please come back safe, Ace. I need you…we need you…"_ She thought sadly as she ran her hand over her thin stomach.

"_Geo…I love you…I've never been surer of anything before…"_

"_Sonia…I feel the same way. He said grabbing her hand in his as they kissed._

"N...No!" her eyes shot open as she slowly move to sit up.

"My queen, please rest." Gallant said coming to her side.

"Not him again…that part of my life is dead…" she looked down and noticed her covered wound.

"You took a heavy hit, your highness. You need to conserve your energy now." He replied.

"How did I…sustain damage?" she asked.

"The Murian known to you as Rogue. But don't fret, I'll deal with him myself." He said standing up.

"I don't feel safe without you here, Gallant…" she replied.

"I'll set up a barrier to protect you. As long as you don't exit it, you'll be fine."

"And MegaMan?"

"I'll deal with him as well." He replied.

"He's still mine to deal with. I'll finish what I started once I've healed." She said.

"As you wish. I shall return soon, my queen. The barrier will keep you safe until my return." He said dropping into the vortex beneath him.

"This isn't over Geo…not by a long shot. I can't live my life to the fullest until you leave my life for good…"

Down the hall, Dread entered Clown's chamber as he rose from his chair.

"Dread, my old friend," Clown said under his fake façade. "I believe it's high time we got rid of that MegaMan once and for all, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well…from what I saw, he was no match from the queen. That battle just showed me he's no threat." Dread spoke.

"True, in a way." He said walking past him. "But small things can become bigger threats if not dealt with immediately." He snickered.

"So what should we do about him?"

"Why it's your specialty of course. Feast upon his negative energy. He's bound to have a strong amount deep within him, and I promise you, it shall all be yours. No one else." He said grinning.

"All…mine..heheh." he murmured with excitement, trying to keep it hidden.

"Yes, all yours. I'm giving you the task of taking MegaMan out all alone, that way once he's beaten, his negative power will be yours…"

"Promise?"

"Why would I lie to you my friend, honestly?" he said.

"So much he could possess...heheh…" the craving being said as he left into a vortex.

"Good luck, Dread, hahaha! You'll need it. Clown laugh maliciously as he headed back to his small throne.

"And if you do manage to survive, well I suppose I'll take care of you myself." He smirked evilly.

Solo walked across the moonlit beach as the stars shined down, stopping and sitting down; his arm perched on his knee.

"He's pathetic…all those sick emotions. Only way he's going to fight me at full strength is if all those bonds of his are dead." He said staring out into the sea.

Laplace, like always, remained silent.

He stood up as Gallant emerged from the dark vortex.

"You Order goons are getting in my way of fighting MegaMan, so looks like I've a score to settle with you." He said as he wave changed to Rogue.

"As I have a score to settle with you. I'll make you pay for harming the queen like that." Gallant said as his arm lance formed.

"Oh please. She's one of Stellar's little friends, so that makes her an obvious target if I want MegaMan to fight me at full power." Rogue replied as he materialized the Laplace Blade.

"She wishes to forget that boy, and I won't let any more harm come to her." He said as he lunged for Rogue as their blades clashed.

"Good, makes things easier for me when I fight him." Rogue retaliated.

"If you even get the chance!" Gallant replied.

As they each backed away, Rogue took this to his advantage, launching his Rogue Fists, then appeared behind Gallant as he swung his blade.

Gallant avoided the fist bursts, but took damage as the Laplace Blade struck his back.

"Spiral Shaver!" Gallant called as he aimed the lace toward Rogue, only to have it dodged.

"Nice blade…now try mine! Earthbreaker Slash!" Rogue forced the blade to hit Gallant, pushing him downward to the ground.

"Had enough? Cause quite frankly you're boring me, and I'd rather not delete a weak warrior like you." Rogue taunted as Gallant rose from the ground.

"Fool…you haven't seen anything yet." Gallant said as a red aura glowed around him. "I'm only using half my power…you've yet to see my true strength."

Geo sat down at the Echo Ridge river looking up into the stars.

"Hey. You should be getting some rest after that earlier beating." came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Ace.

"I know…I've just been thinking a lot about Sonia." He replied as Ace sat next to him and pulled out a cheese flavored Mega Snack.

"Listen Geo. If you don't want to fight, I understand. It's not easy fighting against someone you love. I'll handle things myself." He said taking a bite out of it.

"No Ace…I have to fight Sonia. I'm the only one that can get through to her. Me and her are a lot similar than you think. She was my first Brother…and the only one I think I can ever love…"

"Then let's get her back. You and me together. No matter what, I've got your back." Ace said extending his hand.

"And I've got yours." He replied grabbing his friends hand as they shook, then their Hunters began beeping.

_Team Name Override: Team Name changed to Star Force_

_Purpose: Rescue Sonia_

"I guess that seals the deal then." Lyra said as she appeared from Geo's Hunter.

"Before we get Sonia back, how about we rest? I did kind of take a beating from her too earlier.

"Sorry, I can't let you go anywhere." Came a voice as they stood up, Dread emerged from the vortex behind them.

"Sorry, Xis. That nap's going to have to wait." Lyra said.

"Who are you?" Geo called to him.

"Heheh…name's Dread Shadow…Clown was right. I'm sensing all kinds of negative emotions from you; all of them the fear of losing those closest to you. Those are always the sweetest." Dread said.

"Kid, you might wanna be careful. Dread can be a handful. I should know." Mega said.

"Geo, get far away from here as you can. Ace and I will handle this." Acid spoke.

"No…This guy's a one way ticket to find Sonia…and I'm not backing down now." He replied.

"Can you handle it?" Ace asked.

"Hey, he knocked out Andromeda, finished off a so-called Mu god, and a giant oversized red dragon. We'll be fine." Mega added.

"Alright then. Transcode 001! Acid Ace!"

"Transcode 003! MegaMan!"

"Two against one, eh? I'm fine with that. All the more negative energy I can devour afterwards." Dread Shadow chuckled.

"Once we're done, you're going to wish you never took us both on." MegaMan said ready to enter battle.

"Your true power?" Rogue said as Gallant rose up, the red aura encasing him more.

"Yes…now you'll feel the true, immense power of the Crimson Order combined with that of Meteor G's remnants…"

"What?"

"Gallant Knightos…FINALIZE!"

Rogue: Where…is he getting this power…it's overwhelming.

Gallant: Now you shall feel the true power of those that possess the mark of the Order.

Clown: I just love playing puppet master! Hahaha! Dance, my puppets, dance!

Acid Ace: Why do I get the feeling we're being strung along like toys?

Next Time:

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.5 The Clown's Last Act

MegaMan: I always did hate clowns.

Well that brings chapter 4 to an end. And as I've said before, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, due to having no internet at the moment, but that gives me time to work towards Star Lovers 3 more. Anyhow, I'll leave you with this chapter and I'll be back again with chapter 5 soon. I hope. Please Read and Review.


	5. The Clown's Last Act

Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Internet over at my place should be hooked up soon, so I spent my downtime working on more chapters of Star Lovers 3. This is by far the longest chapter out of all three SL series, clocking in at around 2500 words, so hopefully it being long will make up for my absence. So enjoy the new chapter and remember to read and review.

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.5 The Clown's Last Act

"Now then…shall we recommence our battle?" Gallant said as his new armor covered his body, parts of a cloth leading down his shoulder pad and his waist as he threw his arm lance into the ground.

"No weapon, eh? Relying on your armor to defeat me and not your skill?" Rogue said as he gripped more to the Laplace Blade.

"That weapon is of no use to me in this form. I'm afraid this armor requires a much greater sword to best suit its power."

"Sorry to disappoint, but the Laplace Blade is one of the strongest blades around, with the ancient power of Mu within it." Rogue taunted him more.

"Seems you do not know much of weapons in the human history." He said raising his hand out as waves of crimson began circling his hand.

"What could be stronger than Laplace? I think you're bluffing." Rogue said lunging at Gallant, but the shape of a sword still draped in crimson met with the Laplace Blade, recoiling Rogue back.

"The greatest sword from all of mankind…the blade I command…is the legendary Excalibur!" Gallant called as the energy dispersed, revealing a sword with a golden hilt; the blade clear red as it radiated energy.

"So what…it's just an old sword…" Rogue said standing up, wounds visible on his body as a line of blood fell from the side of his mouth.

"Sometimes the best things come in old shapes and forms" Gallant said.

* * *

"This is gonna be fun, Hehehe" Grave laughed as he floated about the ground in his ghost-like form; small dark tentacles emerging from his body.

"Stay frosty, kid." Mega said.

"Mega's right…there's something about this guy that's rubbing me the wrong way" Acid Ace added as dark spikes erupted from the ground.

"What the…" MegaMan said as he dodged the spikes.

"There's more where that came from! HAHA!" Grave laughed more as the tentacles on his body changed shape as they shot lasers.

"Elemental Barrage!" Acid Ace launched his attack as elemental blasts exited his weapon.

"Good. I was getting hungry." Grave said as he gulped and swallowed the elemental shots as they entered his mouth.

"Talk about a glutton." Lyra said astonished at Grave's abilities.

"We'll let's not take any chances… Noise Change…Corvus!" MegaMan said as his helmet formed bat-like wings and his armor changed to black and orange.

"Oooo…even more fun." Grave said as axe blades formed on the outer part of his arms, then he began spinning around in circles with his arms stretched out.

"Easy kid, we don't wanna get sliced and diced." Mega added as they jumped out of the way.

"Clown told me to get rid of you all, but he didn't say anything about having me a little fun first." Grave chuckled as the tentacles on his body became sharp and began to act as spears as they launched from him.

"At this rate, he's going to cut us to ribbons…looks like I've got no choice." Acid Ace said standing up.

"Ace, we haven't tested this method yet. It's too risky." Acid replied.

"Well this guy trying to kill us is risky too. Might as well fight fire with fire." Acid Ace said as he began to emit a red aura and the white parts of his armor became black.

"What's Ace doing?" MegaMan said looking up.

"I know that form…he's finalizing…." Mega added.

"You mean when he went out of control!? This could be bad…"

"Don't worry…I've got it covered…" Acid Ace strained as he talked. "Finalize Complete!" he called as he stood in his finalized form he would take when he was affected by crimson.

"Oh? A new toy I see. I can't wait to break you." Grave giggled.

"The only one breaking…is you…" Acid Ace said as his armor returned to being white, but his right arm was still finalized.

"Eh?" Grave said as he looked at Acid Ace, but then groaned as it looked like Acid Ace passed right through him, then a hole in his body appeared as it began to make his body collapse.

"The Acid Break…I focus all my power after finalizing into my right arm…then using my brute strength combined with the immense power it gives off as if I were fully finalized…and well…the gaping hole in your body speaks for itself…" Acid Ace said collapsing as the wave change canceled.

"Ace!" MegaMan called out to him as a sword struck the ground, blocking his way.

"Well…not the way I wanted things to turn out exactly, but it will suffice." Clown said as he hovered to the ground.

"Clown…please help me…" Grave said as his body slowly continued to collapse on him.

"If you forgot, Grave, I gave you a mission…and from the looks of it, you failed…so you know what that means."

"No…spare me…" Grave shuddered.

"I can't have weaklings in my empire. And once Gallant has been dispatched of, that little brat he found to serve as the body for the queen's power will be disposed of as well…even if you had completed your mission, I was going to kill you anyhow." Clown said putting his hand on Grave's head.

"No…I want to live…give me…another chance…"

"Sorry. I don't like soldiers who become dead weights. It's been fun, old friend." Clown said as he began absorbing Grave into his body.

"He just…took out his own teammate…" Mega said.

"Just like that…" Lyra added.

Clown looked over at MegaMan. "So…seems like you're next on my list. Maybe after you, I'll take care of that red-haired girl instead and leave Gallant for last."

"Wait a minute…red hair…Sonia!" MegaMan said as his eyes widened. "Tell me where she is now!"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I said tell me where she is now!" MegaMan growled.

"Oh please…what good is she to you? To me, she's worthless. Just like every other human on this pathetic planet." Clown said looking to him. "What could possibly so important about one measly girl. What has she done for you?"

"More…than you could ever know…"

_Flashback 1_

"_People have just used me over and over…just to get their greedy hands on money…my music is to express myself…I haven't been able to do that…not even since my mother died…my music was made for her; not to be used by others for greed…" HarpNote said._

"_I know how you feel Sonia…I know the pain you're feeling too…I've had it ever since my father disappeared…just do what you want from now on, and don't listen t anyone else but you."_

_Flashback 2_

"_Geo…thank you. For everything…you've showed me to follow my heart and to strive for my dream…that's why…I was wondering if you could become my brother…" Sonia spoke to him._

"_I should kind of thank you really…you've…helped me in more ways than one…" he said as he placed his transer near her guitar as it registered their brotherband._

_Flashback 3_

"_Sonia…" Geo said as he stood before her as his Admin God form cancelled. "I now know what's important to me…my dad might be gone for good…I'm not sure… but I still have my mom, Bud, Zack, Luna…but more importantly…I have you…and I have this great feeling for you in my heart…I love you, Sonia…I know that now."_

"_Geo…I've had the same feeling in my heart for so long too…but I didn't realize what it was until my feelings for you grew more over the time I've shared with you…and now I know for sure, that I love you, Geo Stellar…" Sonia said as a small tear formed in her eye, only for Geo to wipe it away._

"You don't know what her and I have been through…we pulled each other out of our personal darkness, and now we both share the same light…and just to share that light with her again…I'll risk my life just to be with her…because she's the light that shines in my darkness…" MegaMan said as crimson began to form around him.

"Then in that case, I'll gladly step on the love for her you hold so dear, hahaha!" Clown chuckled. "The human emotion of love always cracks me up."

"You won't be laughing for long…" he said as a ball of crimson consumed him. "Finalize…Black Ace MegaMan!"

* * *

"C'mon… I know you can dish out more than that…" Rogue said as he got up from another one of Excalibur's blows.

"I haven't been fighting at full force because I know you are keeping something from me." Gallant said.

"How long have you known?" Rogue asked.

"I've been measuring you power since I finalized."

"Heh." Rogue sighed as he looked up at Gallant. "I was saving this for MegaMan, but I suppose I can use you as a test subject for it." He said as his old sword formed in his right hand. "Mu Weapon Fusion!" he called as the sword and the Laplace Blade glowed and began to fuse as they touched each other, forming a new weapon.

"Well…I see this new weapon of yours has many tricks." Gallant said noticing Rogue's new power.

"That's what the Mu Ultima does…for every injury I sustain, my power grows…thanks to the vastness of power within Laplace's body.

"Good…we have a show now. I was getting quite bored."

* * *

Sonia sat on her throne, wondering what was taking Gallant so long to dispose of Rogue.

"It's too quiet around here…too quiet." She said, also wondering where Clown was as she noticed he was absent.

A screen appeared before her as she began searching Echo Ridge within a 200 mile radius, when she noticed four heat signatures.

"Seems Gallant is still toying with Rogue…" then she looked at the other two.

"MegaMan and…Clown!? I didn't give him any orders to make a move in attack!" she said furiously as the mark on her arm began to glow, then she opened a corridor of crimson as she walked into it.

* * *

"Rapid Buster!" BA MegaMan dodged Clown's attacks as he fired his buster.

"Well now…seems I have a savage beast that needs putting down. Sword Masquerade!" Clown smirked as dark holes opened up behind MegaMan and swords came out, making cuts all over BA MegaMan's armor as he fell to his knees.

"Clown…hand her over…now!"

"Sorry. She's my latest test subject. I just don't hand over my work just like that." He joked as he raised his sword over MegaMan's head.

"So you've chosen to defy me, is that correct, Clown?" came a voice as a crimson orb struck his backside.

"You little brat!" he said grasping his arm in pain.

"I knew I never should have trusted you in the first place." Sonia said as she walked over a bit.

"Sonia…" MegaMan said quietly as he looked on.

"The one that never should have trusted me was Sapphira." He retorted.

At the beach, Rogue and Gallant continued their duel as Excalibur's blade met Mu Ultima's, both doing considerable damage to each other.

"Care to…give up?" Rogue toyed.

"Not a chance." Gallant said as he prepared to attack again, but felt a strong energy reading in his body. "What is the queen doing out of the Crimson Realm?" he asked himself as he turned to Rogue.

"Sorry, we must postpone our duel to a later time." Gallant said as he vanished into a portal.

"Fine by me, I have other business as well."

* * *

"What that idiot Gallant doesn't know is that it was me that did Sapphira in; not the FM forces." Clown admitted to Sonia.

"And tell me, what were you seeking?" Sonia said with a cold expression on her face.

"Power, what else? And that's exactly what I'm going to use you for. You'll wipe out Gallant for me, and once I'm done using you like the pawn you truly are, I'll dispose of you as well."

"Oh? And what would you do if Gallant did find out it was you that finished Sapphira?" Sonia asked again.

"Why don't we stop playing 20 Questions so I can end this little game? I have too much to do, and so little time." Clown replied; until he felt a sharp pain in his chest, slowly looking down to see a blade was impaled in his chest.

"Clown…your time has come to an end…" Gallant said as he stood behind him; holding Excalibur's blade deep within him.

Clown looked down as his body started to disperse as Gallant pulled Excalibur out of him.

"No…I won't let all my laid plans…fall because of you!" Clown said as he reached out to grab Sonia, but his data collapsed before he could, ending his existence.

"My queen, what are you doing out of the castle?" Gallant asked.

"Well I couldn't let that Clown kill my little toy, now could I?" she replied as she looked to Geo as his transformation ended.

"Sonia…I've been waiting for you…to show yourself again." Geo said getting up.

"Let's make this clear. I wasn't saving you because I like you. I only saved you because I want to be the one to end you." She spoke.

"Sonia, I know this isn't the true you. You're stronger than this…don't you remember…I love you. Those were the exact words we said to each other…after I beat Gemini Chaos."

Sonia placed a hand on her forehead in pain. _"I…I remember that…I told him I loved him too…" _She thought. "N-no! It's just a trick! I won't fall for it!"

"Sonia…remember. You and I shared the same pain. We both lost someone we love. I know you're really hurt that I have my dad back, and you don't have your mom. But since she's not here, I'm the one here for you Sonia. Ever since we met I've always been the one here for you!" Geo said to her.

"No…ugh..." she groaned as she looked up to him. "Geo…help me, please!" she cried out as she grabbed her head, and then rose it up to meet him. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for that blatant lie."

"Sonia, It's no lie. It's the truth!" Lyra called out to her.

"Just wait Sonia. I'll free you. I promise I'll get you back, even if it's the last thing I do…"

"Promises are always meant to be broken, but try if you want to. It makes no difference to me." She said as she opened a corridor of crimson as she and Gallant walked in and vanished as it closed behind them.

Geo looked over at Ace and ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"Is he injured, Acid?" Mega asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just passed out." Acid replied.

"That's good." Geo said as he looked into the skies at the moon.

"_I know you're still in there, Sonia. You're not in control of your mind, but I know your heart remembers." _Geo said as he stared as the moon shined in the night.

Lyra: Sonia's heart remembers everything; she's just not in control of it.

Geo: I promised Sonia I'd get her back to her normal self. But how are we going to find her and Gallant?

Queentia: perhaps Jack and I can help. After all, we do know a few things on crimson energy.

Next Time:

Star Lovers 3:

Crimson Advent

Ch.6 Aim for Castle Crimson

Mega: I'm ready to go buck wild on that Gallant!

Geo: Let's just figure out how to get to them first.

Well I hope this chapter was enough to quench your thirst. I spend around 2-3 hours working on this chapter, since I hadn't updated in almost a month. But luckily I'll have my internet hooked and I can update more frequently. Up until I get my internet hooked up, my only means of getting online was the Internet Channel via my Wii, and only my Wii could sense a nearby wireless signal, so I was able to inform you all of everything going on. But as I've said, my network will be set up soon and I'll have more chapters up soon, so feel free to re-read any of my fics while I work.


	6. Aim for Castle Crimson

BassDS here. Sorry for the wait, but thanks to it, chapter 6 is here for you to enjoy. In this chapter, a special cameo is made by a character I have created that will serve as the main villain for Star Lover's remaining fics, depending on Capcom's next step. Hopefully they will pull some Geo x Sonia stuff off in Operation Shooting Star, so let's just keep our fingers crossed. Until then, I'll keep writing as much as I can. So enjoy the newest chapter.

Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

Ch.6 Aim for Castle Crimson

"Wh...What happened…?" Ace asked as he slowly woke up, looking to see a very angry Queentia as she grabbed his collar and shook him fiercely.

"The next time you try a suicide attack like that, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" she growled angrily as Ace became dizzy and disoriented from the small beating he was receiving.

"Oww…talk about getting beat by a girl." Mega said looking on as a sweat drop formed on Geo and Lyra.

"So…what happened after I passed out?" Ace said feeling his head. "I know I got that Grave guy good…everything beyond that's a blur."

Geo just looked down as he clutched his bruised arm. "I almost had her back…I was so close…"

"What's important right now is that we find their hideout. With two less members, the numbers are even now." Mega said.

"Geo, can you leave the room please? I need to speak with Ace." Queentia said.

"Let's just do what she says." Lyra said moving into Geo's Hunter next to Mega as they left the room.

"So what do you-OW! Easy please!" Ace groaned out as Queentia put pressure on his arm as she wrapped it in bandages and placed it in a sling.

"You aren't going anywhere, Arthur Eos." She said looking down with a blank stare.

"That's a good one, Tia." He said trying to get out of the bed but she held him down.

"I can't let you go out there and get yourself killed…not at a time like this…" she said quietly, looking to the floor.

"Tia, you know how strong I am. I can't be taken out that easily." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not about me losing you, you reckless jerk!" she said knocking his hand off as tears started to form.

"Tia…"

"It's true, I don't want to lose you…I don't know what I'd do without you…but not having you around to be a father to our child is even worse!" she said looking up at him as she fell on her knees to the floor.

"Tia…you mean…"

She got up and wiped her tears as she sat near him, and place his hand to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Ace…" she said as her lips were met with a kiss.

* * *

"Settle down! This is my body now, foolish girl!" Crimson Sonia said as she punched her mirror, the real Sonia appearing in the reflection.

"This is my body, and I'm not going to have you do anything to my friends or Geo." Sonia said.

"That's just like you…always wanting to help others…it's pathetic, and that's what kept me locked away for so long. Thanks to Sapphira's old power, I've been given new life, and now you're the one that's locked away." She smiled devilishly.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Sonia asked.

"Why I'm you, of course, or should I say the dark part of your heart. It's actually funny. All along, you thought you were completely pure, void of any darkness…but I've been here all along. Ever since that day…"

"No…" Sonia quivered.

"That's right…I was born from your sorrow, the day dear old mommy died." She laughed. "And my power grew over the years, thanks to that old manager of yours. Not being able to express your true self allowed the darkness in your heart to grow. You never were pure, and you never will be…" she cracked a dark smile.

"You're right…I hid my sorrow when my mom died…but Geo was the one that lifted me from that." Sonia said.

"Don't worry; he'll be locked away with you soon, once I tamper the small bit of darkness that's left in him. His father may be back, but the sorrow of when his father was missing is still inside him…more like etched in his memory…and once I do release that darkness, he'll be wonderful as a king and my husband. I'm just like you, and that means I've had my eye on Geo as well, and I know you want a future with him…just not the bright future you hope for." Crimson Sonia laughed as Sonia's reflection left the mirror.

"It's pointless to try and fight me…" she said looking at her hand. "This is my body now."

* * *

"Geo, you sure you don't want to at least rest a bit?" Mega asked as Geo accessed the scanner on his Hunter.

"You know I can't rest…not at a time like this." Geo said as Lyra popped out in front of him.

"Sonia wouldn't want you working yourself so hard, Geo. Just rest until your body heals a bit."

"I can't do that…" he said.

"You're going to have to. I won't be able to come along." Ace said walking in the room with Queentia next to him.

"And why not? Feeling a little out of shape?" Mega joked.

"Other reasons." Acid spoke.

"Well that and I've got an arm in a sling." Ace said.

Queentia walked over to Geo. "You just rest. Jack and I know a thing or two about crimson. We'll use that to help us find where they are." She said.

"Wrong, you aren't going alone." Came a voice from the lobby entrance as Solo walked in

"Solo…" Geo said

"Don't get any ideas. I'm not here to help you get your woman back. I have a score to settle with Gallant." He said as he moved in closer.

"…" Laplace remained silent as always.

"Doesn't that thing ever talk?" Mega asked.

"Don't ask me; ask him." Solo said making his way to the control room, cracking a small smile, knowing that would never happen.

"Come on, we can use the base's scanner. It'll find crimson traces worldwide." Ace said as he and Queentia headed to the elevator.

"_Hang on, Sonia. I'm going to get you back. I know your true self is still in there…I saw it…" _he thought as he followed after them.

* * *

"I don't know how that boy broke through to her, but I cannot allow it to happen again." Gallant said as he searched through Clown's old programs and projects.

"So, how does it feel after you've exacted your revenge?" came a voice.

"Who are you? How did you enter this castle?" Gallant turned to see a figure in a black cloak.

"My identity is not important. I only wish to offer my services to you." said the cloaked figure.

"And why would we need your services?"

"You do know it's only a matter of time," he spoke, turning his back to Gallant. "until they find this castle's location."

"How do you if they will find us?" Gallant asked again.

"I'm just stating an opinion of mine. You could also consider it a warning. That boy, Geo Stellar, is capable of many things. Not only did he defeat the Crimson Dragon, but it was him that also did in Andromeda; a feat I know you tried to do, but failed."

"And how do you know all this? Are you with them?"

"I am aligned with the darkness; therefore, the light is my sworn enemy. As for how I know many things, let's just say I'm a galactic traveler, searching for darkness everywhere it exists. The darkness allows me to see many things others wouldn't comprehend." He said turning back to Gallant.

"So, my offer stands…will you take it?"

"We'll see what you can do…we'll draw them to the castle." Crimson Sonia said as she walked down the levitated staircase.

"So you are the queen of this marvelous castle." The figure said bowing.

"My queen…"

"It's time I finished things with Geo…and make him mine…" Crimson Sonia laughed as a grin appeared on the cloaked figure's face, unknown to them.

* * *

"I thought that code would work this time!" Jack said as he got another error on the screen as he was trying to find out where all the crimson traces led to.

"Whoever these guys are, they're very good at concealing their crimson trails." Queentia added.

"We can't give up yet…Sonia needs us." Geo said as the monitor located a new trail of crimson.

"You've gotta be kidding…either they slipped up or it was just dumb luck." Ace said as he began to search for the trail's location.

"Does it really matter? Let's find these guys and go buck wild on them." Mega said.

"For once, I agree with the mutt." Lyra added.

"I've got a lock on the portal. It's in…" Queentia said.

"That new amusement park?" Jack finished.

"Then I'm getting out of here." Geo said as he ran to the door, but Ace stopped him.

"No so fast. You aren't leaving without this." He said as he sent a program into Geo's Hunter.

"What is it?" Geo asked.

"Use it as a last resort. I don't what it can do, but if anyone can use it, it's you." He said as Geo nodded and headed out.

"Hey, um…where did Solo go?" Jack asked, noticing the Murian was missing.

"He probably left already." Ace said as Jack got out of his chair and walked over to the two.

"So…when's the wedding? And if you upset my sis, I'll rip you apart myself." He said as Queentia tried to holding back her laugh as Ace gulped.

* * *

"We're almost there…" MegaMan said as he jumped around the wave roads; the moon shining down on earth, lighting the skies.

"Kid, you mentally prepared for this?" Mega asked.

"I have to be…Sonia needs me to help her, and I'm not turning my back on her now." He replied.

"Well look who's already here." Lyra said as they landed on the ground.

"Bout time you came here." Rogue said as he drew the Laplace Blade out. "The portal is too small, we'll have to force it open."

"Heavy Cannon!"

"Laplace End!"

The attacks struck the small portal as it opened up, with Rogue jumping in as soon as it grew.

"Well someone sure is impatient." Mega said.

"Don't mind him. Let's go." MegaMan said as he followed suit, falling out onto the broken bits of ground that led to a red castle.

"It's…so big…" Lyra said astonished by the castle's size.

"Sonia's in there somewhere. Let's hurry." MegaMan replied as he dashed up to the entrance, just as Rogue cut the door open.

"This is just too easy." Rogue said as he entered, with MegaMan following behind as they walked to some steps leading up to a door. He turned to see some stairs that led down somewhere.

"Go find your woman. Once I find Gallant, he's mine." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"When he puts his mind to it, he's bent on doing it." Mega said.

"A pity he won't be around to have some fun." Came a voice as a dark portal opened up; the black cloaked figure walking out of it.

"Who are you?" MegaMan asked as a SwordFighter card materialized on his arm.

"My name is not important at the moment. I've been ordered by Queen Sonia to defeat you, and bring you to her to do as she wishes." He said.

"Get out of my way!" MegaMan said as he lunged at the figure, only to have a red energy blade form in the cloaked figure's hands as he blocked the attack.

"Before I deliver you to her, I want to test you myself to see your strength." He said as he jumped back, the red energy blades turning into beams as he fired them at MegaMan.

"Mega Shield!" he called as a green shield formed over his body until the beam barrage ended.

"SrwdFghterX! Sonic Blade!"

"Well…now we have some competition." The figure said as the beams formed in his hands as they met MegaMan's blades.

"I'm giving you one chance…GET OUT OF MY WAY!" MegaMan said as noise entered the swords and he merged them together.

"Noise Saber!!!!" he called as he cut one of the beam swords; the figure backing away as he landed next to the steps.

"Not bad…"

"Beat it now, or I'll cut you down where you stand." MegaMan said.

"Very well…" he said, MegaMan growing a shocked expression.

"I have no need to end your life here. I lied to them so I could simply test you. And you've passed."

"What test?" Mega said to the figure.

"I cannot say…I can say this though. We shall meet again, Geo Stellar. Now go, retrieve the one you love…I'll need the powers you both contain very soon…until then." He said as he vanished into the dark portal.

"Wait!" he said running over to the portal just as it vanished.

"I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Lyra said.

"We'll figure him out later…right now, Sonia's our priority." MegaMan said as he walked up the steps to the door as it opened itself, walking into the red light it produced.

Geo: Sonia, hang on! I'm almost there!

Crimson Sonia: I've been waiting for you, Geo. I don't want to destroy you anymore…I want to make you my king.

Sonia: Geo, please! Stop her at any cost; even if it hurts me!

Geo: How can I beat her other half if it means harming Sonia?

Gallant: Simple. You don't. I'll destroy you before then.

Solo: Sorry, but you're mine right now.

Next Time:

Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

Ch.7 Sonia's Darkness

Geo: Sonia…you can stop her…use the light in your heart!

Sonia: Am I even able to do that…

Well this chapter was really enjoyable to write. Many of my friends though Sapphira was the one controlling Sonia when they read the last chapter, so I decided to spice it up and make it Sonia's darkness that formed after her mother's death. Just shows you that darkness can show up when you least expect it, so I hope you all enjoyed that little twist. I also have art of Gallant posted in my profile now, but it's his finalized form, I'll work on his standard for and for Clown, Grave and Crimson Sonia soon. BassDS out, and I'll bring chapter 7 with me next time.


	7. Sonia's Darkness

BassDS here with another chapter and Star Lovers 3 is winding down to its conclusion. This chapter contains the first part of the final showdown against Crimson Sonia, and breaks way for the fight continuing in the next and final chapter. So R&R and enjoy chapter 7, everyone.

Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

Ch.7 Sonia's Darkness

"Still nothing. I've checked every room in this hall." Rogue said as he walked along the long hall searching for Gallant.

He looked around, seeing nothing, and then he swung the blade in anger as he cut most of the candles in half.

"Where are you, you coward…come out and face me!"

"That boy…he's breached the 2nd floor; I knew that figure shouldn't have been trusted. Shall I finish him off, my queen?" Gallant asked turning to her, only to have a burst of crimson strike him.

"No, I need him alive and in one piece. You are not to attack him, is that understood?" Crimson Sonia growled with anger.

"Y-yes my queen…forgive my ignorance…" he said as a screen appeared, showing Rogue on it.

"Now what's he doing here I wonder…" Crimson Sonia said as she looked on.

"He's close to Clown's experiment room; what shall we do?" he asked as he rose up; still holding onto his chest.

"Take him out, but you leave MegaMan to me." She said.

"Very well. I can't have him destroy Clown's research either. As much of a traitor he was, his experiments and data could prove useful." Gallant said as he entered a crimson portal, heading to finish what he started earlier.

"I was going to destroy you at first, Geo…but seeing the power you possess now, I'll make you mine instead, once your heart has been tampered with." She said with a grin as the real Sonia watched through the eyes of her darkness, shedding a tear at not being able to stop her.

"_Geo…" _

* * *

"Seeing the same color every floor we go is seriously starting to hurt my eyes." Mega said as they advanced up to the 3rd floor of the castle.

"How can it hurt? Your eyes are already red." Lyra joked.

"Shut it…"

"I can feel it…Sonia's close by…" MegaMan said as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"How can you tell?" Mega asked.

"When we fought on the space roads and in the city…I could somehow sense the crimson coming from her body…but I could also sense something else. I have that same feeling again; she has to be in the floor above us."

"You sure you'll be ready this time kid?" Mega asked.

"No doubt…I have to do this for Sonia…she means too much to me."

"I'm surprised we haven't seen you-know-who." Mega said.

"For all we know, Gallant could be looking for Rogue right now." MegaMan said.

"But right now we have a job to do, and that's to get Sonia back to her normal self." Lyra added.

"Right." They both said, but as they began to walk to the last door.

* * *

"I've had enough of this…" Rogue said as he broke down another wall, leaving the lower area in ruins.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you proper manners?" Gallant said as he appeared behind Rogue.

"I grew up without a mother, so can it." Rogue said as he pulled his old sword out and merged it with the Laplace Blade to form Mu Ultima.

"I've grown tired of our little spars…last warrior standing is the winner." Gallant said as he drew Excalibur out.

"Fine by me!" Rogue called as he swung the blade at Gallant, both swords clashing into each other.

"Not bad for a first move…" Gallant said as the blade of Excalibur glowed red. "Now we can fight at our true power." He said as he parted the blades, a flow of energy hitting the ceiling, causing rubble to fall, with Rogue narrowly avoiding it.

"Rogue Fist!"

Gallant held the blade to neutralize the attack on impact as it dispersed.

"Grr..."

"You call that an attack…" Gallant said as he placed Excalibur into the ground. "This is an attack!" he said as cracks formed and fire rose up from them.

"Nice try…" he said as his Mu Barrier formed to protect him, sending the flames upward into the ceiling as more rock fell.

"Don't mock me!" Gallant said rushing forward as he grabbed Rogue by the throat, dropping Mu Ultima to the ground.

"Gah…uhhh"

"Yes…call out in pain, and learn your place." Gallant said tightening his grip.

Mu Ultima rose up from the ground thanks to Laplace's influence and began to attack Gallant on its own.

"How is…" Gallant said as Mu Ultima began cutting parts of Gallant's armor, then struck his arm; releasing Rogue in the process as it returned to him.

"Sorry. Laplace doesn't like it when others attack his master." He said looking at the damaged Gallant.

"Why you…"

"Now then, I suggest you give up now if you want to be spared."

"I…won't die yet…" Gallant said rising up.

"Then prove it." Rogue said with a smirk.

* * *

"He's near…" Crimson Sonia said as she looked at the door.

"Let me out, now!" Sonia said trying to break back into her body.

"Give up. At least with my plan, you two can be locked up eternally." Crimson Sonia laughed.

"I'm not letting you get away with this. You harm him and I'll…"

"You'll do what?" she said as Sonia remained silent. "I thought so, this is my body now, and I intend to use it anyway I please."

"Once I tamper with his heart as Gallant did yours, Geo's darkness will rule alongside me as king and queen, and for you two, well you already know your fate." She gave a small laugh.

"_No…this is all my fault…Geo's walking into a trap…why didn't I stay with him that day…" _Sonia thought.

* * *

"Hey Mega, how about we crash the party?" MegaMan said as SonicSword formed again.

"If I think what you're thinking, go for it!" Mega said.

"Men…" Lyra spoke.

"SonicWave!" MegaMan swung the sword as it cut the door open, causing it to crumble as he jumped in.

"'Bout time. You've kept your queen waiting long enough." Crimson Sonia said as he entered.

"Sonia, I'm here! You need to snap out of it!"

"Wish I could, but I can't." she said flinging her hair calmly.

"Kid, something doesn't feel right…" Mega said.

"He's right…I don't think that's Sonia." Lyra added. "Our wave patterns are the same whenever we Wave change, but hers are different."

"Took you long enough." Crimson Sonia spoke.

"Alright, who are you!? And where's Sonia!?" MegaMan said to her.

"Well, you are half right. I'm not Sonia, but yet, I'm also a part of her."

"What do you mean?" MegaMan replied.

"I'm her darkness; created from the sorrow on the other side of her heart. I was born the day her sweet, sick mother passed on. Since then, she's harbored that sorrow for years. Now her body is mine, and she's now locked in the dark confines of her own heart." She said as she stood up from her throne and walked a bit toward MegaMan.

"At first I wanted to destroy you, since your pitiful brotherband with her kept me sealed and stopped my growth, but now I have a new idea, one I will defiantly enjoy."

"You aren't going to do anything." MegaMan said as his buster formed.

"Oh, but I will. I'll tamper with the sorrow in your heart, creating a darkness just like I am, and with it controlling your body, we can rule as king and queen over this pathetic planet, then Planet FM will fall the same way." She said.

"I don't have any sorrow in my heart. Nice try!" he said as he aimed the buster at her.

"Oh really? What about the sorrow of when your father was lost? I know everything, and I have access to all of Sonia's memories and feelings she holds for you. True the sorrow of losing your father is almost diminished, but you also harbor the sorrow you have if you lost Sonia. It's that darkness I will use to overcome your heart, then after all that, you'll be reunited with the one you love, locked away in your hearts for eternity."

"Geo, don't let your guard down." Mega said as MegaMan lowered his buster.

"You're…absolutely right…I don't know what I'd do without Sonia…I can't imagine life without her…" he said.

"Then allow me to reunite you two."

"On the other hand…" he said pointing his buster again. "That sorrow only exists if Sonia is lost forever. As long as she lives, I'll never give up on her!" he said firing at her.

"_GEO!!!!!!!!!!"_

Crimson Sonia's armor appeared as she deflected the buster shot.

"I give you a chance to see her yet again…and you refuse!?"

"I never said I was refusing anything…I'm just going to retrieve the one thing that's most important to me; the one I hold so close to my heart." MegaMan said.

"Fool…you could have spent an eternity together…you could have been happy." She replied.

"Maybe…but I wouldn't give up the world just for that! Sonia knows that would be the right thing to do. She wouldn't want me sacrificing others just for her. Lyra!"

"I got it!" Lyra replied as she entered MegaMan's body as a pink aura appeared around him and his armor changed to pink, his helmet also changing shape.

"Noise Change…Harp Noise!"

"What!? How's that possible?" Crimson Sonia said.

"It's my determination…even if I have to sacrifice my life to get Sonia back…This power will help me achieve that goal…"

"Geo, I can only hold this form for five minutes. We have to hurry." Lyra said.

"Five minutes is all I need." He said as he vanished; appearing behind her as he used Machine Gun String from his hand to bind her.

"You think your little guitar strings can hold me?" she said breaking free as her arm blade struck his chest, knocking him back.

"Noise HP is down to 60%. If you take any more damage kid, the noise change'll cancel before the five minutes are up." Mega said.

"Pulse Buster!"

This attack struck her side as she kneeled down on one knee, trying to recover.

Inside her heart, Sonia struggled to take control of her body back.

"Quit trying this stunt over and over again…it's pointless…" Crimson Sonia said.

"_No! Geo believes in me and I can't let him down!" _She said trying to fight back.

"Harmony Flash!" MegaMan vanished for a split second and reappeared as he formed a SwordFighter in his hand; knocking her helmet off.

"Why you…" she growled as she focused all her power into her fist, striking his back and breaking the noise change, at the cost of her armor being destroyed.

"Kid, come on, get up!" Mega said as MegaMan lay on the floor as she moved closer.

As she stood over him, she grabbed her head in pain.

"No…this is my body…stop this!" Crimson Sonia said as her face changed, revealing the true Sonia.

"Geo…please…attack now. I don't want anyone to get hurt by her…especially you…" she said as tears came into her eyes, trying to fight back the darkness.

"I won't do it…" he said getting to his knees.

"You have to…I can't fight her back any longer. Destroy me now!" she said to him.

"Sonia…you mean too much…to me… I won't do it…because I know you can win…remember…you're Harp Note…and you're the girl I love…he said as he rose up as they looked into each other's eyes. "It's your heart…so use your light…to fight back your darkness…" he said as he moved his body to hers and placed his lips to hers, light enveloping both of them, causing the castle to shake violently.

"No!!! This is my body!!! Mine!!!" Crimson Sonia yelled as she faded into the light.

As it faded, the red dress Sonia had on became white and gold as she fell into MegaMan's arms.

"Geo…thank you…for believing in me…" she said as she adjusted to her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

"Looks like I win." Rogue said as Gallant dropped Excalibur; the sword's blade starting to crack.

"How…can you possess so much power…" he asked.

"No bonds. That's my motto, and I stick with it." Rogue replied.

"Grr…" Gallant said angrily, then he began to sense that Crimson Sonia's signal was faint.

"My queen!" he said as he stood up and limped away to the crimson portal; Rogue following after him.

* * *

"Geo…I'm so sorry…for everything I said…I just…" Sonia said as MegaMan held her close.

"I know…I know. It's ok. I understood how you felt then." He said holding her close as the portal opened, Rogue being thrown from it straight into the floor; Gallant landing near them.

"My queen, what are you doing? Get away from him!" he said struggling to stand.

"Back off, Gallant! She's back to normal now!" MegaMan said defending her.

"No…" he said, but then he saw a dark shadow circling the room as it landed near him, then it began to take shape, looking exactly like Sonia.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily, Sonia?" Crimson Sonia boasted as she looked over her body. "Well, this is nice I suppose."

"My queen, I'm glad to see you are safe." Gallant said as he tried to stand to her.

"Yes Gallant, I am safe…" she said calmly. "No thanks to you!" she said as crimson formed in her hand as she cut down Gallant's body.

"GAH!!! W-why!!?" he said as his data began to collapse.

"You've failed me for the last time…I've had enough. Time to put your power to good use." She said as she began absorbing Gallant's data until his body no longer existed.

"No way…" Geo said as Sonia looked on in horror at what her darkness had done.

Crimson Sonia looked up at the two of them; her eyes becoming red.

"You two…have yet to feel my wrath…"

* * *

Crimson Sonia: I'll make you both suffer! Your lives will be payment for you ruining my plan for a perfect kingdom!

Mega: This is crazy, thanks to that enhanced body of hers, we're getting beat down like bugs.

Rogue: She's strong…I'll give her that…

Next Time

Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

Ch.8 Return of Love: Harp Melody takes flight

MegaMan: I don't think…I can beat her…

Sonia: She's a part of me, Geo…I'll defeat her…

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as the final chapter to SL3 will be up in a few days, then I can get back to work on Mistake, which many have wanted me for the past months to update. Once this next chapter is finished, Mistake will be taken off hiatus and continued. I also have plans for a new lemon to appear shortly, but the contents and the type of fic it will be will remain hidden until I upload it. I also have an idea for a Christmas fic, but I'll make a poll in my bio letting you choose if I should upload it come December on here or not, since I'd been a bit hesitant to do that. But anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the final chapter to Star Lovers 3 will be online soon.


	8. Live Life

Well, we've reached the end of the line, and it's time for Star Lovers 3 to come to its conclusion. Since it's the last chapter, I'll have some more time to work on Mistake, but I figured I'd go ahead and get this wrapped up, that way Mistake can get finished, and I can begin my next projects. But enough of me blabbing on, you guys came here to read, so I'll just shut up and let you do just that. Remember to Read & Review, everyone!

Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

Ch.8 Live Life

"Sonia, get back…" MegaMan said as he moved in front of her with his arms out as Crimson Sonia stared them down

"Well, well, well…" Crimson Sonia said as she raised her hand a bit and looked into it. "After all that, I've got my own body." She said turning her attention to Sonia.

"All that's left is to kill the original." She smirked.

"You won't be putting one hand on her!" MegaMan said to her.

"Do you honestly want to tempt me? Thanks to Gallant's generous donation, I'm much stronger than you are. I can sense that you are weakening right now too."

"That doesn't matter…I'll die trying to save Sonia…"

"Hmph. Have it your way." Crimson Sonia said as her body began to float and take on a new form as pieces of armor appeared on her body; two blades appearing in her hands as her long hair changed purple.

"I think we bit off more than we could chew." Mega said. "The energy I can feel from her is growing by the minute."

"Well, let's fight power with power. Finalize: Red Joker!" he called as crimson surrounded him as he jumped out to the field; feeling the strain from his weakening body.

"Ugh…I didn't expect the strain to be this painful." He said, barely being able to stand up straight.

"Geo, please! Don't do this!" Sonia called out to him.

"Why don't you just shut up and die already!" Crimson Sonia said as she charged at Sonia with her dual blades as Red Joker's turbine discs intercepted the attacks.

"Battlecard! MilliKick!" he called as he proceeded to rapidly kick Crimson Sonia, causing her to crash to the ground and her armor to crack.

"Sonia, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" he said looking to her.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with you." She replied.

"Don't you get it? Your life is at stake! She'll stop at nothing to kill you!"

"I'm not going! My life has no meaning if you aren't around…if anything were to happen to you…" she said sadly.

"Aww…how sweet…and yet so sickening." came a voice as Crimson Sonia appeared before RJ MegaMan and produced a slash to his chest, causing the Joker Program to cease its function as MegaMan fell to the ground.

"No! Geo!"

"Thanks for the power boost." Crimson Sonia said as the energy from Red Joker's shattered armor turned into crimson, and began to repair the cracks in her armor.

"Ah…so much better." She said in delight of the new power.

"Geo, please! Speak to me!" she said running over to him and holding him close.

"Sonia…please…get out of here…" he said standing up weakly as he clutched his arm.

"Kid, I think we've reached our limit. As much as I hate the thought, I think we need to retreat." Mega said.

"Omega-Xis is right, Geo. I doubt your body can handle this anymore." Lyra added.

"No…I have too many people depending on me…I need to protect them…" he said turning to Sonia.

"And I need to protect you…" he said struggling to stand.

"Can we please end this game? To be honest, you're really boring me to death." Crimson Sonia said as she put her two blades together to create a stronger one.

"Grr…"

"It's been fun, but I think it's time we end this." She said raising the blade up to strike the ground, as a flying object knocked the blade from her hand.

"Who dares…" she said looking around as Rogue jumped in front of her; Mu Ultima returning to his hand as he attempted to swing at her, the attack being blocked by her armored wrist.

"Sorry, but only I get the privilege of defeating MegaMan." He said with a smirk.

"You cursed Murian!" she said as her aura through him back as bit as her blade reappeared in her hand.

"Rogue…let's finish this in one blow…" MegaMan said standing beside him.

"Don't think I'm doing this to save you and your little girlfriend. You're mine to defeat, and mine alone." He said as Mu Ultima's blade turned red.

"Finalize: Black Ace!" MegaMan called as crimson surrounded him once more, appearing in his Black Ace form.

"Geo, you sure about this? Who knows what could happen." Mega said.

"It's worth the risk…everyone is counting on us." He said as his eyes began to glow red.

"This'll be fun." Crimson Sonia said looking on.

Black Ace MegaMan raised his hands up and began creating his Black End Galaxy attack, and as the huge sphere formed, he stuck his arm inside as the sphere began to form around his arm, creating Black Ace's arm blade, but holding much more energy.

"Black Ace: Desperation Mode…" MegaMan said. "It has the possibility of causing serious damage to my body because of the crimson radiation…but it's worth it to stop you!" he said.

"Let's just do this already!" Rogue said. "Mu Raid!" he said as he threw Mu Ultima.

"Black End Slasher!" MegaMan followed up as he swung his sword, creating a wide sword slash.

"I'm not going down that easily!" she said as she placed an aura barrier over herself as the attacks made contact and broke through, completely destroying her armor.

"G…gahhh!!!!!!!" she screamed as her eyes widened and pieces of her armor cut her body as she fell to the ground.

"That…did it…" MegaMan said as the Black Ace armor broke apart and he knelt down.

"I doubt she survived that…" Rogue said as Mu Ultima landed in the ground next to him.

"Geo! Are you ok?" Sonia said running over to him.

"I'm fine…as long as you're ok…" he said weakly.

"Ugh…look again." Rogue said as the dust began to clear up as they turned to look; Crimson Sonia was still standing as she lightly bled from several cuts on her body.

"H-how!? How could she survive that!?" Mega said looking on.

"Even after we put everything we had into that…" MegaMan said.

"You all…I'll make sure all of you suffer…each and every one…" she said walking a bit as she picked her blade up off the ground.

"No choice…we have to use the program Ace gave us…" MegaMan said as he pressed a button on his EM-changed VG Hunter as the program took the form of a battlecard.

"No…you're not going to use it…" Sonia said with her head down.

"Sonia, I have no choice…it's all we…" he said as she slapped him.

"You're too weak to use it…I couldn't bear life if I lost you…" she said as she quickly grabbed the card from him.

"She's a part of me…and I'll deal with her." She said as she moved away from him towards her darker half.

"Sonia, don't do it! We don't know what it can do!" MegaMan cried to her.

"This is my mistake…" she said turning her head to him a bit as a tear left her eye. " I don't want to lose you over it…I have to face my past…"

"Sonia…please, don't do this…"

"Remember Geo, whatever happens to me…I'll always love you…you've given me so much…a new look at life, wonderful memories…so much that I feel like I'm about to overflow…but what I will always cherish…is the love you've given me…" she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Sonia!!!!"

"Lyra…let's do this!" she said to her partner.

"I'm with you, no matter what situation, Sonia!" Lyra replied.

"EM-Wave Change, Advancement!" she called as Lyra entered the card and slid it into her VG Hunter as light engulfed her.

"That light…grrr…." Crimson Sonia yelled as she covered her eyes from the light.

"You will no longer plague me…" said a voice from the light as it slowly died down, as Sonia appeared in a white and pink body suit with a heart emblem covering her chest like Harp Note's did; her hair now blonde and longer as white gloves that went to her elbow shined as she floated down; staring her darker half down.

"What…what the…" Crimson Sonia said looking on. "What are you!?"

"I'm the one that's closing the door on the dark feelings of my past, and that means ending you as well. I…am Harp Melody."

"Whoa…gotta admit, that's pretty nifty." Mega said looking on.

"Doesn't look all that special to me…" Rogue said as his EM form canceled and reverted back to Solo.

"Is that…really Sonia?" MegaMan said amazed.

"Heh…you, end me? Don't make me laugh! You've always been weak! What makes you think-!?" Crimson Sonia said as Harp Melody appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist.

"The only thing that made me weak was you…I'm not going to let my sorrow and the pain of losing my mother control me no longer!" she said as she quickly punched her dark half in the stomach as she bounced back.

"You…!!!"

"And I'm not going to let you harm the people I love. Melody Arrows!" she said as a heart-shaped bow appeared in her hand as she began to set an arrow up as thirty more surrounded her, and then launched them all at Crimson Sonia.

"Gah!" Crimson Sonia grunted has she attempted to use her blade to try and deflect all the arrows.

"That won't help! Vanity Tempest!" she said as she brought forth a rose in her hand as the petals came off and created a whirlwind that moved in on Crimson Sonia.

"Why you!" Crimson Sonia said as she became engulfed in the whirlwind.

"Sonia, I don't how long we can keep this up…" Lyra said as she strained to try and keep their transformation intact.

"Just a…little more…" Harp Melody said; almost out of breath.

"Sonia!" MegaMan cried; worried about her condition at the current moment.

"I have to…end this…" she said as she prepared to launch one more attack, but fell to the ground.

"No! Sonia!" MegaMan said as he used what strength he had to rush over to her.

"Geo…" she said weakly.

"It'll be alright… just hang on." He reassured her.

"How is…this possible…?" Crimson Sonia said as she held her stomach in pain.

On a broken ledge in the ceiling, the dark-cloaked man looked on.

"Thanks to her dark half, I now have all the information I need on Sonia. I could dispose of that dark spawn…but perhaps I'll give her a small hand." He said as a card formed in his hand.

"Despite being born from Sonia Strumm's sorrow and pain, you craved only crimson to give you the power you wanted. That was your one mistake. You should have seeked darkness instead. So let's see if the darkness will allow you to control it." He said as he threw the card as it landed into Crimson Sonia's back.

"Gah!!!!" she cried in pain as the card became black and seeped into the wound it made.

"No…NO!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as a dark aura appeared over her.

"Now…let's see if you can master the darkness, or if it leads to your downfall." He grinned as he opened a dark portal and vanished as he entered it.

"Geo, this doesn't look good…" Mega said as he eyed the aura of darkness.

"Wha?" he said as he looked over to see the aura take root into Crimson Sonia's body.

"Now this…is what I call power!" she said as her armor reappeared, except in a blacker tone as she grew larger.

"This isn't good…" MegaMan said looking on.

"Now to finish what I started…once the original no longer walks this world, all will serve the Dark Queen! But as long as she exists, I'll be nothing more than a shadow!" she said as her blade reappeared and began to change into a new shape.

"She just…won't give up…" MegaMan said looking at the armored giant.

"Geo…" Harp Melody said softly as she grabbed his hand. "I've done all I can…you have to stop her. You have the power to do it…I believe in you…so please, come back to me, ok?" she said as she placed his hand onto the heart emblem on her chest as his body glowed and his body began to take a new form.

"You can count on it…" he said as he moved in to kiss her; his body covered in light as their lips met; his strength returning as he stood up.

"Advancement: Star Blazer MegaMan!" he called as the light left his body to reveal his new transformation.

"Geo, we're back to normal." Mega said as he felt his old strength return.

"Yea, I can feel it." He said turning towards Dark Queen. "Let's end this nightmare!" he said as he flew up to the enemy.

"Looks like I have a new toy to play with." She said as she swung her blade at him, but MegaMan caught it in his hand.

"You've done enough damage here." He said as he gripped the sharp part of the blade and shattered it.

"What!?" Dark Queen said as she watched her weapon crumble.

"I'm stopping you right here and now!" he said as he struck her torso area; causing the armor there to crack.

"You!!! Dark Paradise!" she cried as her armored hand became a claw and gripped MegaMan hard.

"Nice try." He said as he broke out of the grip; destroying the claw in the process as she screamed in pain.

"Rapid-Fire Barrage!" he said as he formed his buster, and began firing quick shots that multiplied, and began to break her armor as they made contact.

"Gah!!" she called out as part of her armor gave way.

"Geo, look!" Mega said as her broken armor revealed a black gem in her chest.

"That must be her weak point." He said as he floated to the same level the gem was as his hand glowed, and placed it on the gem as he gripped it, crushing it in one fell swoop.

"N-no…!" Dark Queen said as she felt her power leaving her body.

"It's time to finish this!" he said as his body began to glow.

"Shooting Star Burst!!!" he yelled as he shot himself at Dark Queen's body; ripping through the darkness.

"No….no!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out as the body that the darkness created gave way.

"It's over…" MegaMan said as he floated back down to where Harp Melody was, to see the EM transformation had faded as he knelt down to her.

"Sonia, please. If you can hear me, move a finger…or do anything…" he said as he closed his eyes, hoping that the thought in his mind didn't happen until he felt something warm touch his lips, as he opened his eyes to see Sonia kissing him.

"Does that count?" she said smiling a bit as she hugged him tight.

"You know it does…" he said holding her in their embrace.

Sonia noticed light sparkles rising in the air over near the rubble as they both looked on.

"Geo, take me over there…" she said.

* * *

Crimson Sonia looked up at the broken ceiling as the sun began to rise; her body slowly fading.

"I was wondering…when you'd show up…" she said as MegaMan walked up with Sonia; helping her to walk.

"Why?" Sonia asked.

"Don't know…maybe I wanted you to…and maybe I didn't want you to."

"No matter what you'd want, I'd come anyway." Sonia replied.

"It's funny…you only get one chance at life…I never had a chance…until Gallant used the last of Sapphira's powers to try and control you, until it seeped into me, giving me a chance to live. Even then, I still felt pain…I've felt it for 3 long years…being a part of you, I was created from the sadness of losing your mother…I had to live with that pain everyday…but then again, I never really was alive. Once the power was in your body…I thought if I used it…I could escape that pain…and finally be alive. But all that power just got to me…and I caused you pain…"

Sonia remained silent.

"I guess this is as good a death as any for someone like me…but, how can I die if I never was alive to begin with."

"You were alive in me…shouldn't that count?" Sonia replied.

"Heh…dunno. At least once I'm gone…darkness won't plague you anymore."

"Wrong…I chose to carry that pain for the rest of my life; it was something that couldn't be avoided when she died. Even if you say you won't exist anymore, you'll still exist to me, because you were born from my pain and sorrow, and that is something that can never leave me, no matter what, but it can be eased by your friends, so it can't cause any harm." Sonia said.

"I wonder…if Sapphira's power gave me life…did it also give me a heart? Where will it go now that my body won't exist…?"

"Maybe…It'll go to the same place as mom's did. If it does, you can meet her…" Sonia spoke.

Crimson Sonia, for the first time, cracked a smile like Sonia normally would.

"I'd like that…" she said closing her eyes as her body faded.

* * *

"We better go. Without the Order existing, it won't be long before this dimension collapses." Geo said as he, Sonia and Solo walked out of the castle as Solo moved near the portal, then turned his head to Geo.

"Stellar, I'm impressed by your new power…It'll make our next confrontation all the more challenging. Hopefully it'll change your weak fighting skills." He said as he entered the rift.

"He never changes, does he?" Mega asked.

"No clue." Geo replied as he and Sonia followed suit.

* * *

After they returned home, Geo went with Sonia to the cemetery as they approached the grave of Sonia's mother that rested under a tall tree.

"These are for you, mom." Sonia said placing a bundle of roses near the gravestone as she moved near Geo.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked; seeing a small tear in her eye.

"Yea. I just miss her so much. That's all." She said as she turned to him.

"You go on ahead. I'll just be a minute." He said as she nodded and headed to the exit as Geo looked down.

"She's really been through a lot, huh?" Mega said.

Yea…she has." He replied as he began to walk to the exit, and then turned his head back to the gravestone.

"I'll take care of her. I promise." He said quietly as he began to walk again as the wind blew a light breeze.

* * *

In a dark room, five cloaked figures sat at a long table as a dark portal opened at the end of the table as another cloaked figure entered, and the other five rose up from their seats to show their respect.

"You may sit." He said as he sat down as well.

"Well?" one of them said.

"We now have the data on Sonia Strumm we need in case she proves useless to us. As for Geo Stellar, I have tested him, but have not gathered much on him. We must observe him more to obtain the data we need for the project before we can move the plan any further." He replied.

"So what now? We just sit and twiddle our thumbs?" another said.

Do not speak to the superior that way." one remarked.

"Do not fret…I have another plan in motion. It will not be long before we obtain what we desire. Soon the hero of the shooting stars, and his beloved, will be the keys that we need to unlock what we all seek."

* * *

Geo sat on a bench as the sun began to set as he stared out at the ocean; now in his swimming trunks.

"Sorry, did I keep you?" Sonia said as she walked up, now in her two piece bathing suit.

"Of course not." He said reaching into a small cooler he brought and pulled two ice cream bars and handed one to her.

Sonia sat down and happily began to eat it.

"Hard to think Ace is going to be a dad soon." Geo said taking a bite out of his.

"Makes me wonder…what our kids will be like someday." Sonia said as Geo dropped his bar at her comment.

"What makes you say that all of a sudden?" Geo said as a sweat drop formed.

"What? You don't want me as your wife?" she giggled.

"Isn't it a little early to start thinking about something like that?" he said.

"Just a thought." She said moving her bar to him. "Here, we can share mine." She smiled as they both tried to lick it up before it melted.

As they finished the bar, Sonia moved over to Geo more as he placed a hand around her.

"You know…" Geo began to say as Sonia looked up.

"I wouldn't mind having a family someday…as long as it's with you." He said as their eyes met; Sonia looking into his gaze.

"I wouldn't mind a family either…as long as you're in it with me. I'd like that." She replied softly as the two lovers met with a blissful kiss while the sunset's red light shined on the ocean's surface.

Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent

END

And now my friends, it's time to close the curtain on Crimson Advent. And since this fic is now finished, Mistake can be worked on more, and hopefully be finished in the next couple of weeks. As for my next project, it won't be a Star Lovers 4; I want to see what Capcom plans next for the StarForce series, but the next project will be the link between Star Lovers 3, and Star Lovers 4 if it comes to pass, judging on Capcom's next move. Hope you all enjoyed Star Lovers 3: Crimson Advent, and get ready, because Mistake is next in line to be wrapped up. Hope you all enjoy 2010!


End file.
